All That Doesn't Know
by audreyurbyy
Summary: LanaMaye's life is being all hectic. she doesnt trust anyone. Her dad is always drunk, and he lets his other drunken friends touch her,leading her life to misery, but Bradin is trying to figure something out to help.
1. Pilot: I dont Know you

I sat at my computer chatting in the chat room, talking to someone from school. Someone oblivious. Unknown. Hiding in the crowd, me, ignoring everyone around me. Usually people stare at me because I'm in the dance group 'The Emeralds', all popular girls are in it. They think I'm popular, but I have no friends at all. For hours and hours I and the unknown guy would be chatting. Finally he had to leave because his girlfriend came over his house. Someone to talk to I guess. No one really knows me except for him.

We had to go to school the next day, there I was again sitting on the hallway stairs pointing out who was staring at me. Some guy came to sit with me. Someone popular. Usually someone wants to talk to me, but I usually ignore them. Except for this guy. He seemed so familiar. I didn't know who he was of course.

"Hey LanaMaye" the popular guy said

"Hey, um, who are you?" I asked

"The guy you always talk to on the web." The popular guy said

"BRADIN!" His girlfriend yelled from a distance

"I gotta go" Bradin said frantically

"Okay" I whispered and smirked

I think he's stalking me or something. I'm always seeing him all over the place. It's like seeing the same black bird over and over again. It's a bit creepy. Imagine seeing those sunken eyes of a black bird. But instead of seeing the hypnotizing eyes you see Bradin's handsomeness. All is admiring him. No one knows him as much as I do. No one knows me as much as he does.

I was walking home with a car trailing behind me. Full of guys, that looks familiar, maybe from school. Drunk. Under the influence. Bradin got out of the car. Surprisingly he wasn't drunk. He knows already about the pain it might bring him. He told me.

"Lana, I know I shouldn't be riding with them, I'm gonna walk home with you, ok?" Bradin said

I knew I didn't have a choice.

"Okay, what do you want?" I asked

"Um, nothing, why?" he asked over my question

"Just why, why didn't you tell me about your popularity?" I complained

"I thought you knew who I was, and plus your popular too" he said

"No—no I didn't" I answered

"There's something I need—something you need to know" Bradin said hesitantly

"What, what is it?" I asked


	2. whats happening?

"Um, I broke up with my girlfriend because of you" Bradin said

"What! What did I do? I didn't do anything" I said shocked

"You got me to do something—that meant a lot, meant me realize, do u understand what I'm saying?" Bradin asked hopefully

"Not the way you're trying to explain it" I said

"Okay, Lana, I mean is, I fell in love with you since I saw you dancing with the Emeralds, your amazing, not just your looks, not just your dancing, just your attitude" Bradin tried to explain

"Why didn't you say anything?" I asked

"I just did" Bradin smiled and looked into my eyes

"I meant before" I chuckled

"Oh, so that's what you meant" Bradin said trying to be friendly

"Yeah, pretty much" my smile became unfriendly, realizing that I am becoming friends with someone that I think doesn't like me for my attitude.

Bradin paused and noticed that I wasn't smiling any longer. He turned and looked behind him, and I walked away without saying anything to him. All you can hear was my silent foot steps on the pavement. Wearing some checkered shoes. I was walking and I noticed how the black and pink blended. When he looked back to where I was just standing I had just disappeared around the building hoping that he won't find me.

I don't need any mental help, but my teachers think I'm crazy. Crazy because they always see me sitting on the hallway stairs, not talking to no one except for me. I have no friends to talk to, they all live in New York. It's been half a year, and I didn't make any friends, so why should I now.

I moved from New York since the beginning of summer. I'm not social. And I shouldn't plan to be anytime soon.

Friday, last day of the week, finally no Bradin stalking me. People usually know I'm sitting on the steps. They know where to find me. But this time I'm in morning detention, session, what ever you call it. I'm very good, I usually don't get detention. But I got a detention for no good reason. The stupidest reason. Teacher said no talking, so I asked the kid next to me if I can borrow an eraser, I got a dumb detention from an eraser. Funny thing is, about 3 people were looking for me, and they checked all stairs. I was in no sight. Finally they announced "LanaMaye, please come to the office immediately. We couldn't find you on any steps" I started to laugh my head off.

As I went to the office, I saw Bradin standing there with a woman, dad and some police officers cuffing my dad. Something was the matter because my dad always hated my guts. Beaten me and he let his drunk friends touch me. My mom died a while back. I was wondering why the older woman was standing next to my dad.

The older woman brought me to the side to talk to me.

"Honey, your dad—might, um, go to jail for child abuse. And since you're our next door neighbor, and we've been keeping an eye on your father and his drunken friends, and we ended up calling the police, because we heard you yelling last night, and we panicked." The mysterious woman said

"Um, Aunt Ava, can I talk to Lana for a sec?" Bradin asked

"Sure" His Aunt said

"Lana, I should've also told you that I'm your next door neighbor, and we hear things, bad things from your house." Bradin said


	3. Living

"What! Oh my God, what do I do now? How long is he going to be in jail?" I asked Bradin

"Um, maybe about 10 years" Bradin answered

"Where do I live now? The house is getting taken away" my face started to turn red and wet from crying

"You're probably going to stay with us." Bradin said

"But I don't want to, don't I have a choice?" I asked

"No choice" the police officer interrupted

"No—no get away from me, I don't know any of you!" I yelled as I was running out of the building

I ended up walking 2 miles to my 'old' house. And I realized that this is reality. I did deny it. What other bad thing could happen to me besides my dad and his drunken friends getting arrested and because of that my home is getting taken away. I didn't mind the thing about living in Bradin's place. I have much more to worry about. Like finding a job so I can buy an apartment or a better car. I have a lot of things to worry about, not just about the arrest or the house, like finding my own place by the age of…well, next year. I'll never to talk to Bradin anyway, He's probably getting a ride to school from his surf coach, Erica, while I take the bus, doesn't matter to me. My life turns even more horrible when I moved here to Playa Linda.

I don't like people much, ever since my mom died that is. Some guy was drunk and he caused a car accident, and my mom died. Since my dad was drunk all the time, harm came to me. So I ended hating all men, I'm not a lesbian. The only man I could trust was my grandpa, but no way would I have contact with the afterlife.

Now, the only guy I could really trust is Bradin, I don't like talking to him anymore. I started to pack my old items and I found my old notebook, sloppy, my smile appeared and like a shield it made all the tears to just go away. I read the first line "hey, this is my first diary, it's not actually a diary, it's a notebook, I didn't have enough money to afford a diary. So um leave a message after the beep."

I still remember that day; I was about 8 years old. Nine years ago. It's like hearing the same song over and over again, so familiar. Same with the black bird, they basically all look the same, and sound the same. Yellow eyes are always in my memory.

I heard someone walking up the stair case, and then down the hall. Maybe looking for me. Then they opened the door to my bedroom slowly. I saw a teenager's head peeking in. Curious I guess. Friendly too.

"Hey I'm Nikki, your going to stay in my room with me. Ok?" she asked very cheerfully

"Um, ok?" I said confusingly

Nikki grabbed my back pack full of clothes. And I grabbed the other one with the blankets and pillows. It had my doll in it also, I had it since I was 5, before my mom died.


	4. Secrets

I followed Nikki into her bedroom. I took out 2 things from my pack. My doll Allisah and my stuffed animal that I hug when I'm scared. It might sound a little babyish but it helps. On Saturday, it felt a little awkward. It looks like my old house though, so I know where everything kinda is. Bradin went to go surfing and I went to my old place and got the rest of the items, since my mom died I never really had anything, I didn't have a bed nor a dresser, just a tiny room no bigger then a bathroom. All my clothes were stacked on the floor. That's where I used to hide from all the bad in the world. The door never kept anything out. After surfing Bradin stopped by my old place to check it out.

"Hey Lana? Any one here?" Bradin asked, the boom of the voice went throughout the house.

"Up here!" I yelled

"Okay!" Bradin yelled back

I heard his footsteps on the stair case, it echoed. Everything echoed. I like that sound, sometimes it warns me if any ones coming. That's the reason why I like it. If I hear footsteps I used to grab my dolls and my lap top, and climb through my window. But now, I'm safe, nothing to panic about, except having one of my dad's friends escaping jail and going to try to rape me.

"Hey Lana, What's up?" Bradin asked

"Nothing actually, I know he needed to go to jail, okay, I don't really like people, I don't trust people, but you're the only one that I can really trust right now" I said

"Really? That's the way you feel? For real?" Bradin asked

"Yeah, I—I guess, you don't believe me do you?" I over asked

"But you try to ignore me a lot, a lot" Bradin said with a shocked face

"I know, I haven't really talked to anyone, I'm always scared" I revealed

Bradin hugged me. He's nice but I don't think he's my ideal. I might not know everything about him, but I know most. He knows me. BIGTIME. I feel safe around him. No doubt.

BRADIN'S POV

_I CARE FOR HER, I KNOW IT. SHE'S GREAT, BUT I DON'T THINK I REALLY SAW HER HAPPY SIDE, ALWAYS MISERABLE. I WISH I CAN CHANGE THAT. THE ONLY THING I CAN RELATE TO HER IS THAT SHE LOST HER MOTHER. I LOST BOTH OF MY PARENTS. TO HER THIS IS LIKE LOSING EVERYTHING. LIVING WITH A FAMILY SHE DOESN'T KNOW. LOST HER HOME. SHE'S ALWAYS BEING RAPED BY HER FATHER AND HIS FRIENDS, IT'S NOT RIGHT. I'M NOT A VIRGIN, BUT I DON'T PUSH GIRLS TO HAVE SEX. IT'S NOT RIGHT AT ALL._

END OF BRADIN'S POV

"So um, where are you from?" Bradin asked

"Buffalo, New York, winters are awful." I warned

"Oh, I always wondered, I know your not from around here, cuz I can tell by your attitude" Bradin smiled

"That's really creepy" I laughed

I took my last pack of clothes to the neighbor's house. The next day a sign in the middle of my old house's lawn was a 'for sale' sign. It really had upset me.

Monday, the first day of the week, as usual you can guess where I am. I'm on the stairs writing in my journal. It says: _I don't know many things about these people that are letting stay in their home. I'm a complete stranger, but to Bradin I'm a friend to him, maybe more. I don't know them at all, if I eat breakfast with them, it feels like I'm in their familiar, I'm not used to it. Not used to having someone care for me. I miss my mom a lot, I barely know her, but I know that everything would be different. Everything would be better. I don't know anything anymore. Bradin is someone that cares for me. No one else does, so I gotta take this chance._

When the bell rang for lunch, I walked out of the school, I was sick of all the people staring at me. I haven't been showing up to the dance class, I don't want to be popular. If I become unpopular and Bradin isn't talking to me anymore, then that's when I know he doesn't like me just for my attitude.


	5. The Emeralds

On Tuesday, I walked up to the dance coach in the gym, and I had my teeth clenched together, I was nervous.

"Coach?" I asked to get her attention

"Yes? What is it?" she asked me

"I decided to quite The Emeralds" I said

"Why are you going to quite?" she asked

"I have a lot of things to worry about, right now." I said

"Okay" the coach replied

When I got out of the gym the news spread like wild fire. I was sitting on the steps, and everyone was staring at me, and they kept asking why did I quite.

"Why did you quite you were really good" Brittni, popular, asked

"Ah, too many things to worry about, I had to do something to get my life going again." I replied

"You might've gotten a scholarship heading your way." Brittni said

"Should I go back on the team?" I asked

"Yes, you should we can't win without you" Brittni said smiling

"Okay, um I'll try to join again." I said

"Good, you should"

Brittni always was nice. She's really happy. The Emeralds is her life basically. She knows that I don't have friends, so she tries to make me feel better. This is good.

Finally the news got to Bradin but I already asked if I can have my spot back. Today was a confusing day.

"Why did you quite?" Bradin asked a little bit too late

"I couldn't make up my mind" I said

"Why are you on the team again?" he asked

"This is getting confusing, I couldn't make up my mind but Brittni helped me choose, hectic day, I'm off then I'm on that's all" I told Bradin

"So that's the huge problem around the school? What dumb asses" Bradin said with a sigh

"Ha-ha yeah your funny" I said with sarcasm

"I wasn't trying to be funny" he whispered into my ear

"No wonder I didn't laugh" I said to myself

Bradin got a ride home with Erica, I just walked, and the bus was too crowded for me. A 2 mile walk. I didn't get back 'til maybe around 4 o'clock pm. Ava kept questioning me. But oh well.

"Why didn't you take the bus?" Ava asked me

"Because the bus was too crowded" I answered

"Why didn't you call me to pick you up?" she asked

"Because I wanted to walk" I replied

"That doesn't matter; no one should walk 2 miles from school." Ava said

"Okay, I'll take the bus then" I said

"You do that"

I walked out to the beach with my laptop in my left hand. I wrote: _my life changed into something better then before. It started all over again, reminds me of a newborn baby, just about to start its life…right now I'm on the California edge, typing in this laptop. I love it. When I lived with my dad I never got to go outside. Sometimes he would lock me in my room with his friend. Tears would fall down my face. But this family is strange, very strange. I guess no person's life is perfect in the way I would think it would be. I got used to all the being raped part, I guess it became my daily routine, I would wake up, go to school, see 5 muscular guys, and then get raped. But it all faded away, like a memory that was never wanted. I would never want to have this awful memory back, all the torture. All the pain. _

I can't really tell anyone what used to happen to me every day for 6 years. It's hard. No one would understand, if I told them. I only need my old life with my mom in it.


	6. Laptop

_**AUTHORS NOTE: SORRY I KEPT PUTTING AN 'E' IN QUIT, MY BAD.**_

Good thing is, is that I'm moving on. If I'm gone for an hour Ava starts to panic. I don't like being in that house. I'm usually hanging out on the beach, like normal people do. I never got to go outside before, only to take out the trash, and go on the bus to get to school and from school. I never had been on the beach before. All Bradin does is talk about the waves. He's always bugging me. I think I'm his 'new' sister. No I'm just joking. Jeez I hope I don't turn out to be the sister. Freaky.

Bradin walked through the back door, and sat down on the couch beside me. Probably wants to see what I'm typing on my laptop.

"Keep your eyes off my laptop" I warned and pointed to his face

"Just wondering what you're typing about me" Bradin said

"I'm not typing anything about you." I gave a mean look

"How would I know?" Bradin asked

"I don't know" I answered

"Can I see what you wrote?" Bradin asked

"Not really" I stood and walked to the back door

"Why not?" Bradin asked

"Cuz it's none of your business" I replied

"It's about me isn't it?" Bradin questioned

"Why do you keep asking these questions?" I asked

"You just asked a question why can't I?" Bradin said trying to annoy me

I just walked out of the door. Ignoring the questioning dude. As I walked out to the beach, I heard a few guys talking about me. I could hear them loud and clear.

"You know LanaMaye, right?" the first guy asked

"Yeah, yeah, of course dude" the second guy answered

"She's like fucken hot" the third guy boomed

"You know it!" the first guy smiled

I walked right past them. They we're staring at my ass as I walked by. And they followed… I heard them whispering.

"Lucky Bradin lives with her, he can do her all night" one guy whispered

"I heard she'll have sex with anybody" the other guy whispered

"You know I can hear you, right?" I turned and said

All of their mouths dropped. None of them talked. I just walked away. They just stood there.

**BRADIN'S POV**

_DAMN IT. I SHOULD'VE DONE SOMETHING BEFORE SHE LEFT. BOY, I'M STUPID. SHE DOESN'T TALK TO MY FAMILY, WEIRD. ONLY ONE SHE TALKS TO IS ME AND NIKKI. DERRICK JUST STARES AT HER. SHE'S LIKE A FELLON TO HIM. AUNT AVA IS ALWAYS KEEPING AN EYE ON HER. SO AM I. BUT I DON'T REALLY WANT HER TO DATE ANYONE. I NEED TO MAKE A MOVE._

**END OF BRADIN'S POV**


	7. Stupidity

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS THAY MEANT A LOT TO ME. I WAS DESPERATE FOR THEM.

Bradin came running out to the beach with no breath. The four guys stopped him to get any further. I have vampire ears. I can hear many things.

"Hey, hey, hey. Look who it is. It's the ol' Bradin Westerly." The first guy said

"Geez, Nick. I'm busy."

"Just wondering… did you bang LanaMaye?" Nick asked

"No, why should I?" Bradin gave an awful face to him

"Because, man. Your opportunity to do it has been around for a few days, better take advantage of it." The second guy interrupted

"Uh, no that's not how it works. Okay. Jake you need to stop being a fricken prick all the damn time." Bradin complained

"In this world it does, get used to it. You got to get into Lana like you did with your other old girlfriends." Nick said

"Rewind, and pause, she's not my girlfriend, I can't fuck a girl if she doesn't want to be fucked." Bradin said angrily

"Ooooh ho ho, look whose talking about when to fuck a girl or not. The very own guy that is addicted to sex" Jake said

"I'm not fricken addicted" Bradin said and walked away

Bradin walked to the rock I was sitting on. And sat next to me.

"Hey, thanks" I said

"For what? I didn't do anything" Bradin talked back

"You know what you did. Don't act oblivious." I smiled

"How did you know what I said?" Bradin asked

"I basically can hear anything." I chuckled

"Ah, I need to be far from you, to talk about you." Bradin smiled and shook his head.

"I guess so."

I just stared blindly into the ocean, without thinking about anything.

"What are you looking at?" Bradin asked

"Nothing really, just, you know, whatever" I said

"Lana? You don't seem that okay" Bradin said

"I know I've just been thinking too much, that's all"

"I doubt that's why, I'm not that stupid" Bradin said

"Then you must be really stupid." I corrected him

"That's so mean. But its kinda is true, but I need to deny it, unless I want to be a comedy kind of guy, but I don't want to be. I'm fine the way I am. Does it matter how stupid I am? I mean my attitude isn't stupid but what I say is stupid. Nothing any one can fix, well not really—" Bradin stopped in his confusion

"Shut up. Now, you're being annoying" I said

"BIG deal" he said

"Nice chatting with you" I said and walked away

Yeah right, all I want to think is that Bradin is a fake. But the truth is he's not. DAMN IT! Oh well, I can't fix his stupidity.


	8. Staring

Bradin kept staring at me; I didn't know what to say to a person if they are staring at me. I feel strange when someone stares at me.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked Bradin

"You know, what….um actually I have no good reason to tell you….maybe I want to stare at you?" Bradin said

"Don't stare at me it creeps me out" I told him

"Are you calling me creepy?" Bradin asked

"No, you don't creep me out, just the staring does" I answered

"Just tell me that I creep you out. I understand" Bradin said

"No, you don't creep me out" I said irritated

"Just tell me" Bradin said

"Fine, you creep me out" I said

"Why are you so mean. You don't creep me out. Why do I creep you out, I didn't do anything wrong. What did I do?" Bradin asked

"God, you are so annoying" I said to him

"Now I'm annoying!" Bradin said shocked

"Yeah now"

Bradin laughed. I started laughing along with him, then stopped and stared at him.

"Why are you staring at me?" Bradin asked

"No reason" I smiled

"Don't stare at me it creeps me out" Bradin smiled back

"Okay, okay. I won't stare. One quick question." I said

"Shoot" Bradin said

"Um, how can I not stare at you?" I asked

"Cuz, I'm staring into you blue eyes, is maybe why you are staring back at me" Bradin said quietly

"Huh, no wonder."

Bradin came closer to me. And I came closer to him. He went in for a kiss. Passionate. It lasted for like 10 seconds though….


	9. Smoking

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: YOU GUYS LIKE JESSE MCCARTNEY RIGHT? I MADE A WEBSITE OF HIM AND IM STILL WORKING ON IT. THE WEBSITE IS: _****_WWW.L3M. Please Check it out. _**

"You know what. I'm supposed to meet someone" I told him

"Who do you need to meet?" He said confusingly

"My dad"

"What! Why?" Bradin shouted

"So I can punch his face out" I replied

"Oh, ok. Go right ahead. No one is stopping you." He smiled

"I'll be happy to." I said and walked away

I walked out onto the road and stopped.

_Should I go back? Gah. I don't know. My father doesn't love me anyway. Why should I go visit him anyway? Yeah, I'm going back._

I walked back to Bradin. I found him smoking with his friends. I'm not a big fan of smokers. A lot of members of my family died from smoking. I think he saw me staring at him. I didn't have time to really see him staring at me. I just walked back to the beach house. Disgusted.

_Maybe it wasn't him. It could've been someone that looked like him. Or I'm just imagining things. Jeez, why does someone that hot have to smoke? RETARD! _

BRADIN'S POV

**_What the hell?_**

END OF BRADIN"S POV

Bradin walked away from his friends and went to his house. He was looking for me.

"Lana! Anyone home!" Bradin yelled

"I don't know!" I yelled back

"Obviously you're here"

"No I'm not" I yelled


	10. Weird Convos

"I ain't that stupid" Bradin said

"Yeah you are" I said

"How am I stupid?" Bradin said

"You smoke. I saw you, so don't deny it" I said

"Um…ok…" Bradin said

"Don't do that"

"Do what?" Bradin asked

"That"

"Oh"

I kept giving him an angry look.

"Listen, your are gonna hurt yourself" I told him

"I know, it doesn't matter" he replied

"Yes it does"

"No it doesn't"

"Yes it does"

"It doesn't"

"Yes it does get over it. What time is it?" I asked

"Almost dinner, why are you hungry?" Bradin over asked

"No, I'm never hungry."

"Yes, everyone gets hungry"

"No they don't"

"Yes they do"

"No, they don't" I said

"Ok, fine"

Okay, maybe I was hungry. But if he was gonna cook, I would rather shoot myself. His cooking is awful. Bleh. Maybe some McDonalds…

"Where are you going?" Bradin asked

"To ah um…McDonalds…" I said

"I thought you weren't hungry"

"I lied" I told him

"Oh, I knew that.

"No you didn't"

"Yes I did"

"Trust me, you didn't"

"Yes I did"

"No you didn't, trust me"

"Oh, okay."

He was staring at me. I felt like punching him in the face. Jeez…lord, I caught him yesterday watching me getting dressed. I can't believe I have to live with his family.

"What? Stop staring at me" I said with my back towards him

"Do you have eyes in the back of your head or something? God girl." Bradin said

"Calm down. Why do you keep staring at me for?" I asked

"Your very puuuurty" He replied

"That's great?" I said confusingly

"Yeah it is actually"

I walked towards him.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?" he asked

"Cuz, your acting weird." I said

"Isn't weird good?" he asked

"Yeah. Maybe. I don't know"

"I know you care for me. I know" Bradin said and hugged me

"Oh gawd, too tight, too tight"

"Oh sorry"


	11. The Movies

"Can you let go of me now?" I asked

"Um…no" He answered

"It hurts, let go of me" I complained

"So?" He asked

"Are you going to stop hugging me anytime soon?" I asked

"Probably not, well not until you hug me back" He answered

"Gah! Okay fine" I hugged him

He finally let go of me. And I let go of him. And I was about to walk out the door. I changed my mind about McDonalds.

"Hey Lana?" He asked

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to go to the movies later, with some friends?" he asked me

"Um…no I'm sorry, I promised Brittni that I'll help her with her basement" I answered

"Basement?" he asked

"Yeah, her cousin is coming here to go to college, and he needs somewhere to stay" I answered

"Oh….he said with disappointment

"Maybe next time?" I asked

"Yeah"

BRADIN'S POV

Jeez when can I talk to her alone? With out one of needing to go somewhere. Does she know that I like her? Perhaps. She probably knows because basically I'm stalking her, I can't help it! SHES SO DAMN HOT! Should I go to the movies or should I go to Brittni's? Fuck the movies; I'm going to Brittni's.

END OF BRADIN"S POV

"Britt?" I asked

"Yeah?" She over asked

"I think Bradin likes me" I said

"Well, yeah he told me he likes you, um, did I just say that? No, I didn't, you didn't just hear that" Brittni said

"What? He does?" I asked

"Yeah, for a while now" Brittni said

"Oh really? See I'm so dumb I just figured it out" I said

"Ha ha, was that supposed to be funny?" Brittni asked

"No-not—really" a doorbell interrupted me

"I'll get it, hold your thought"

I sat in the black moon chair waiting for Brittni.

BRADIN'S POV

"Hey Brittni, is Lana here?" I asked

"Yeah, want me to go get her?" she asked me

"No, just wondering if you and Lana would like to go to the movies with a few other friends, wanna go?" I asked

"Yeah sure, hold on" She said

She ran downstairs

END OF BRADIN'S POV

"Hey Lana, wanna go to the movies with Bradin?" Brittni asked

"No, no I don't want to. Don't make me. Please don't" I begged

"Too bad, let's go it'll be fun" she said

"Is he upstairs?" I whispered

"Yup, why are you whispering?" She whispered

"Cause I don't wanna go!" I said

"Ok fine" she gave up

"Thank you"

"We're going"

"What!"


	12. A Personal Question

"Hold on, someone is calling me" Bradin said

BRADIN'S CONVO

B-Hello?

- Hey Bradin

B- Oh, hi

- I want to get back together

B- No Kelsey

K- Why not? You know it was the big talk about us going to the prom King and Queen

B- I think I found someone else to go with

K- SOMEONE ELSE!

B- Yeah, do you have a problem?

K- Yes, a major one.

B- Good

K- Fine Bye

OUT OF BRADIN'S CONVO

"What was that all about?" I asked Bradin

"Just something about that prom" Bradin replied

"Oh"

"Would you like to go to the prom with me?" Bradin asked

"Uh…I don't know" Brittni elbowed me in the stomach

"Um, okay I'll go with you" I said in pain

"Okay, great, two weeks" Bradin said happily

Finally we left the housed, I was in the middle of both of them, and Brittni kept shoving me towards Bradin. Bradin grabbed me and put his arm around my waist.

"Aw the cutest couple ever" Brittni awed

"You need to be quiet" I replied back to her

"PPPPSHHHH…..I can't help it"

"What movie are we going to see?" I asked Bradin

"I have no idea"

"Oh"

Some of Bradin's friends came walking towards us.

"Hey Bradin, we got kicked out of the theater" Damon said

"Really?" Bradin asked

"Yeah, we're going to Jaime's place. Her parents are out of town" Damon replied

"That's awesome, maybe we can play scrabble" I said

Everyone stared at me.

"I was joking"

"OOOOOOOOOOOH" every said while still staring at me.

Brittni is basically my best friend. I have like 3 friends. Brittni, Bradin, and Nikki. Not Derrick, he just stares at me with his head phones on his head.

I skipped Jaime's house. Just some populars making out. I went back to Bradin's place.

"Where's Bradin?" Ava asked

"At Jaime's place with some friends"

"Oh, okay, that's fine"

I ran upstairs to Nikki's room.

"Do I bother you?" I asked

"No, but that was really random" she replied

"I mean by being in your room sometimes" I said

"If you were annoying me I would have to get used to it because I HAVE to live with you." Nikki said

"Living with me, is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I asked

"A good thing because I always have to live with my brothers and they are very annoying" Nikki said

"Oh, that clears everything up"

"It sure does"

Bradin came walking into the bedroom.

"Nikki? Can I talk to LanaMaye real quick?" Bradin asked Nikki

"Go ahead, I don't mind" Nikki said sitting on her bed

"Alone?" Bradin asked

"It's my room"

"It's Lana's too."

"It's okay Bradin, let's go for a walk" I said

"Okay, fine"

I walked out of Nikki's room and down to the kitchen. Bradin followed behind me.

"What was it you wanted to say?" I asked Bradin

"Somewhere more private then this? I know Derrick has this place wired" Bradin said

"Okay, fine is it that important?" I asked

"For me it is" Bradin said

"Okay, to the beach place, to the cave thing?" I asked

"Spanish Cove? Yeah, if no one is there"

I walked out the back door and he was walking next to me. Half way to the beach and he put is arm around my waist, again. He didn't let go of me until we reached the Spanish Cove.

"Lana? I want to ask you a question" Bradin said

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if you want to be my girlfriend. Can you?" Bradin asked unsteadily


	13. Where did She go?

"No, no I won't" I replied

"What! Why?" He said shocked

"I don't know, I'm not that great of a person"

"That doesn't matter"

"Yes it does" I said as I walked away

"LANA! STOP!" Bradin yelled

I walked out of the Spanish Cove. Bradin followed me half way out of the Cove.

BRADIN'S POV

What fuckin time is it? LanaMaye is fricken pissing me off. I know that's not the reason for not wanting to be my girl. The time is 6:46 PM. What ever, I need to get home for dinner.

END OF BRADIN"S POV

First of all, what time is it? 12:30 am? Oh gawd. That ain't good…second I ain't going back. Or should I….. HELL NO! I'm gonna go sleep on the beach or something.

AT BRADIN'S PLACE

"Nikki?" Bradin asked

"What? I'm tired leave me alone" Nikki said

"Where's Lana?" Bradin asked

"I don't know, I'm not her if you haven't noticed"

"Stop being a smart ass"

"I'm not trying to be"

"Do you have any idea where she might be?" Bradin asked

"No"

"Okay"

"Okay? Why are you standing there?" Nikki asked

"I need help to look for her"

"I don't want to find your girlfriend, I'm tired"

END OF BRADIN'S PLACE

Nah, if I slept then maybe someone will come and um….yeah. Too deep to talk about.

Hmph… I need a job….there's a lot of things that are going through my head…I guess…I'm gonna go back to Bradin's place, I have school in the morning…

"Lana, where the hell have you been?" Bradin asked

"On the beach"

"Are you hungry or something?" Bradin asked

"No" I said instantly (if you don't know…I don't like his cooking)

"Okay, that's fine"

I ran up to Nikki's room and changed into my PJs. And went straight to bed.

"NIKKI! BRADIN! DERRICK! LANA! BREAKFAST!" Ava yelled

"My new alarm clock" Bradin said

Bradin sat next to me, Derrick sat across from me and Nikki sat next to him. As usual Derrick stared at me.

"Is everyone AWAKE!" Susannah yelled at us to wake us more up. I jumped.

"No, I think I might fall asleep in my cereal" Bradin said

"I want to see that" Nikki said

"What? Stop staring at me" I said to Derrick

"I'm not staring" Derrick said

"Yeah, you are" Nikki said

"Shut up, you butthead" Derrick said to Nikki

"DERRICK! LANGUAGE!" Ava yelled

"They all know about fashion because they are late for school. (Fashionably late)" Ava said

"Lana, lets go" Bradin said

"Ok"

As we walked out the door

"Give me the reason, the real reason" Bradin said

"I don't know what the real reason; I just don't need a boyfriend"

"Just give me a reason that I'll actually believe" Bradin said

"Okay, I never had a boyfriend before"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, pretty much"

"So, you're a virgin"

"No, I'm not, REMEMBER?"

"Oh right"

"Why do you want me to be your girlfriend so much?" I asked

"Cause, I like you, well…More then that"

"Like love?"

"Yeah"

"You barely know me"

"I know you pretty well"  
"Okay then…what's my last name?" I asked

"Um…McLean?"

"Lucky guess"

"What's my favorite color?" I asked

"Green"

"Another lucky guess"

"Who do I have a crush on?" I asked

"Me"

"Yeah, your really good"


	14. The Yes And The Dress

"Yeah, I know" Bradin said

"But, really you don't know me that well" I said

"How would you know?" Bradin asked

"Because you don't know anything about my family, where I come from, what happened and what is going through my mind and plus you don't know what is my middle name"

"I bet I do"

"Fine, tell me, what is my middle name?" I asked

"Nicole" Bradin replied

"You know you're wrong" I said

"Yeah, I know"

"My middle name is Madalynn" I said

"Oh, that was a hard one"

"Yeah, I know good thing I stopped you before you cause yourself more brain damage"

"Yeah, I know---hey that was really rude" Bradin said

"I know, that's how I am" I said

"You don't have to be my girlfriend, I'm not trying to force you, but I would like you to be" Bradin said

"Well, would it be okay if I think about it?" I asked

"Yes, of course, I'll tell you one thing, its better then a no" Bradin said happily

We both sat down on the curb waiting for the bus to arrive

"You know what; I'll give you the answer during lunch" I said

"Even better"

The bus arrived.

"Lana! Sit here!" Brittni yelled

"Okay"

"So, what's up?" Brittni asked

"Bradin asked me to be his girl friend" I said

"SAY YES!" She shouted

"Ok, I mean no…I don't know"

"What? Say yes!"

"Can I tell you a secret?" I asked

"Shoot"

"I never had a boy friend before"

"Well, let me tell you something, you have to start sometime" Brittni said

"I know"

"You're like how old?" Brittni asked

"17"

"And what's you birthday?" Brittni asked

"May 28"

"Your almost 18? He just turned 18 too. Lucky your about one month younger then he is"

"So what's the big deal?" I asked

"Just that you never had a boy friend and your almost 18, your pretty, I'm surprised you never had one before. You have nice brunette hair, pretty blue eyes, you're his type! I know it! I know it! Just give him a chance! I know that you like surfer dudes, I can tell" Brittni said

"Okay fine I'll go out with him, happy now?" I asked

"Very happy" Bradin said

"Bradin, did you hear everything? You HAD to sit behind me?" I asked

"Yes, I did hear everything, and yes I HAD to sit behind you" Bradin said

As now you can see, he heard everything and I guess now I turned out to be his girl friend. One more month of school I wonder if he would last that long until college, but I know his type. I heard things about him. He had 2 girl friends in one summer. Sarah and that other one Callie. Not like it matters everyone has a crush on Bradin even the gay guys…. No I'm just joking, just the girls like him. Kelsey is so going to hate me for going to the prom with him…I still didn't get a dress. I'll go to the mall later to buy one. I saw this really perfect one at the store L3M. The L3M's fashion dress is called Pluto. It is so beautiful. Purple with a little mix of blue in it, crossing straps in the back of it, and some gloves.

"Lana? Do you have anything to go to the prom with?" Brittni asked

"Not yet"

"I need you to come over later, I got you a dress, and it's Pluto" Brittni said

"That's expensive"

"Well, I'm rich"


	15. Nice Comeback

"You didn't have to buy it, it was so expensive" I said

"I did have to buy it for you, and plus when was the last time you gotten a gift? And you're my best friend" Brittni said

"Thank you, sooooo much"

"A little something nice that I thought you might need for a special date with a special dude" Brittni said

"Who is the special dude?" I said and then Brittni smacked me in the head

"I think you know who"

"Yeah, that's right I remember now since you smacked the back of my head and made me smarter thank you so very much" I said in sarcasm

"Ha-ha, was that you trying to be funny?"

"I don't like making people laugh, it's to happy"

"You're obviously weird, listen, The Emeralds might be canceling, they said it's not fair to the dorks that suck at dancing or something…I don't know, they just have to break all of our hopes and dreams" she said and pretended to cry

"I think I actually saw a tear that time, which was pretty good" I said

"Why do we always have to be one of the first ones to be picked up for the bus? It's retarded"

"I know"

"Guess what, since the Emeralds are canceling, if we wanted to do acting we get first pick" Brittni said trying to clear everything up

"I don't do acting"

"That's fine, I don't care…but since I got you a dress, you owe me girl, you are going to join it no matter what you say"

"That ain't fair"

"Yeah, it is, you just don't know that yet" Brittni said

"Who's going in the acting crap?" Bradin asked

"See, I'm not the only one who thinks that, Ms. Brittni" I said

"Just shut up, Lana's going in the acting crap" Brittni said

"She's making me"

"Not true"

"Yeah, okay whatever you say"

"Why? Does that bother you, Mr. Bradin?" Brittni asked

"No that doesn't Ms. Brittni, how about you Ms. LanaMaye?" Bradin asked

"Yes it does, Mr. Bradin" I said

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Jaime asked

"Nothing" Brittni said

"Why do you guys always act like dorks?" Kelsey asked

"You really really need to fix your snobby attitude" Brittni said

"Why don't you make me? Well, at least I don't hang out with 'The Dork' LanaMaye" Kelsey said

"What the hell? Are you jealous?" Brittni asked

"You only wish, she's a fricken slutty…" Kelsey got interrupted

"Kelsey, you need to mind your own business, poking into other's business, what are you a spy or something?" I asked

"You really need to watch your manners"

"My manners? Look whose talking"

"At least I have better comebacks then that"

"Was that one? Looks like you suck at it, I guess you never tried" I said

"That wasn't one"

"That's because you're too lazy to think of any, that's maybe you got such lousy grades, maybe too lazy to think?" I guessed

"Ugh…that wasn't a really good comeback, try harder"

"Why don't you go sit with your sex mates up front, you really made the freshmen feel right at home." I said

"SIT THE FUCK DOWN KELSEY! I'M SICK AND TIRED TO HEAR YOUR DAMN MOUTH TRYING TO FUCKIN PICK A FIGHT WITH SOMEONE THAT YOU CAN'T BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF, THEY ALWAYS BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU" the bus driver yelled from front

"You heard her, sit down and shut up" Bradin said

"Shut up Bradin, no wonder I cheated on you when I went out with you"

"With a freshmen?" Bradin asked and everybody laughed

I was staring at her

"What the hell are you staring at?" Kelsey asked

"Nothing much, nothing important, just a slut" I said and everyone awed and oooohed and some laughed.


	16. Cell Phone

School was finally over. I ran to the beach to pick up what I left there a couple nights ago. I lost my cell phone, I know it sounds corny to talk about but it's just something to keep the story moving along. I'm in the Spanish Cove by the way.

"What are you doing here?" Bradin asked

"I came here to pick up my cell phone" I said

"Get going, your not supposed to be here" He said

"What? What the hell are you talking about? You don't own this place"

"It doesn't matter; I have to meet somebody here"

"Like who?" I asked

"That shouldn't be any business of yours" Bradin yelled

"Alrighty then, since you just yelled at me, something is going on here that I'm not sure of"

"Just get out of here"

"No wait; hold on, I'm just getting my phone. I was going to be in and out, but since your fricken yelling at me, I think I'm going to stay for at least another minute or two." I said

"Lana, can you just please leave?" Bradin asked

"Okay fine, whatever you say" I said and walked away

"Thank you!" He yelled to a distance

"Yeah, whatever" I mumbled

"Lana, I'm sorry. But I have to be here alone"

I walked back to him.

"Listen, I just wanted to get my cell and leave, that's it. You just came in and said that I don't belong here and then you yelled at me. What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked

"Nothing I'm just meeting someone" Bradin said

"Okay fine, just tell me who it is and I'll just be on my way" I said

"Kelsey. She wants to talk, that's all. Okay? You know I wouldn't hurt you" Bradin said

"I know, but…you know what? I'm just gonna leave, right now" I said

"Yeah, okay" Bradin said

"I don't need her to find me and yell at me, see you later" I walked out of the cove and I saw Kelsey.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked

"I went to get my cell" I replied

"What cell?"

"This one" I took out my cell phone

"Oh," she took it and threw it "I don't see a cell phone you liar"

"You know what, you're the damn rudest person I ever met, now, you go get the phone, and you won't have a enemy. Sounds good?"

"I'm not going to get it; I don't care if I have an enemy, sounds good?"

"No" I said and walked away to get my cell


	17. Whats Going On?

After I got my phone I went to Brittni's place. I needed to tell her what happened. I need her to tell me what to do. Just seeing Kelsey just makes me want to beat the crap out of her. A lot of good things can happen and a lot of bad things, such as her friends spreading rumors and me having the crap beaten out of me. A lot of bad and horrible things.

"Brittni, I need help" I said

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Its Kelsey, Bradin is talking to her in the Spanish Cove, I want to know what they are talking about, and Bradin kicked me out of the cove, so I couldn't hear a single word."

"Ugh, so that's what happened? I don't know, I was Kelsey's friend but that was a few years ago"

"That doesn't matter right now, give me information! Now!" I yelled at her and shook her shoulders

"Okay, okay, just calm down. Talk to Bradin and see what's going on" Brittni said

"Okay, but every time I go to Bradin's place I get freaked out"

"Why would you freak out?" Brittni asked

"Uh, what ever happens outside of the house with Bradin I can just walk away, but eventually I would have to go back, and Bradin is gonna be there, and he always needs to talk to me, which is really annoying, and I would have to listen to his dumb dreary sob story about what's going on between me and him, its just scary"

"Its not scary, its just all in your head, he's only telling you these sob stories because he wants you to know what's going on" Brittni said

"No, if it was true he would tell me"

"Honey, he wouldn't tell you"

"Ugh, figures"

"Would it be better if I walk you home and stay until you get settled down?" Brittni asked in a little baby voice

"Yeah, okay"

"I wasn't serious"

"Too bad, let's go"

We both walked out of her house and into Bradin's. Of course I can't call Bradin's place mine, basically because I'm only staying there for a while until my dad gets out of jail and drunk, and the past repeats itself all over again. I don't need that to happen. The prom is the only thing on my mind, but so is Kelsey. She is ruining every.

"Brittni, I think I can handle it from here" I said

"Okay, that's fine" she said and walked away

"Lana! Is that you? Can I talk to you?" Bradin asked

"Bradin, I'm not in the mood, can you just leave me alone?"

"No, I need to talk to you now" Bradin said rushing down the stairs

"I'm tired, I don't want to talk to you, leave me alone" I complained

"Lana, just quick, really quick" Bradin grabbed my arm

"Bradin, no"

"Please"

"What do you want?"

"Kelsey made a huge point about me dating you" Bradin said

"Ok, let me hear it"

"You obviously don't like any of my friends, but I get along with yours…."

"I only have one friend and she doesn't hurt your feelings or anything"

"Yeah, but that's not the point"

"Then what is the point?" I asked

"That thing about the prom…I promised Kelsey first, and I met you while I was still dating her, so—so I, uh—pro—promised her first, you know?" Bradin hesitated

"Yeah, I understand, I knew what you were going to say, I wasn't in the mood to hear it" I said and walked up the stairs

"Uh, Lana, I'm sorry"

"Yeah, whatever you say" I mumbled

"Lana! I'm not deaf you know!" Bradin yelled

"I don't care!"

My cell phone rang

"Hello?"

"So, Lana, how did it go?" Brittni asked

"It went well"

"Really?"

"No"

"Oh"

"I'm not going to the prom, you can return the dress"

"Keep it, but why aren't you going?"

"Bradin promised Kelsey along time ago"

"What! Do you want to come over? Maybe it will make you feel better"

"No, I'm fine, I don't need him to ask why I'm going, and what for" I sounded like a idiot

"Then want me to come over?"

"No, I'm fine"

"Alright"

"Well, I can hear Bradin coming; I'll talk to you later"

"Bye"

I hung up the phone

"I wouldn't have asked you why and where" Bradin said

"Yeah you would, what am I? Stupid?"

"Not like that, more like dumb"

"What! I really don't need you to call me an idiot"

"I never called you an idiot, I called you dumb"

"Same thing"

"No it's not"


	18. Just Leave Me Alone!

Bradin walked closer to me

"Its not" Bradin repeated and put his hands in his pockets

"I'm at the point where I don't care"

"No wonder you never had a boyfriend before me"

"I've been asked and I've been saying no"

"No wonder you only have one friend, you're not sociable"

"Really?"

"Yeah, you never talk to anyone"

"Can't you just leave me alone? You always bother me, just leave me alone!"

"You think I bother you?"

"Yeah, you do it all the time, I already have it hard having my dad go to jail, and you're adding onto the pressure!"

"I am?"

"Yeah, pretty much" I said and he walked away

"I didn't know you felt that way"

"I'm sorry, it's true"

Bradin walked out of the room

And I picked up my cell phone and called Brittni

"Hey" I greeted

"Hi"

"Make some room, I'm sleeping over"

"Okay, bye"

"Bye"

I picked up my backpack and packed and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Bradin asked

"I thought you said that you wouldn't ask"

"Well, I lied"

"You are really weird"

"Where are you going?" Bradin asked

"To Brittni's"

"Why?"

"Because I want to"

"Real reason"

"Stop bugging me, it's not like I'm going to live there. I'm just going over her house for the night"

"And talk about me?"

"Yeah, it's between me and Brittni, I can trust her to keep a secret"

"On keeping a secret? You just told me"

"Yeah, I'm talking about you but you don't know what I'm talking, now do you?" I said and Bradin looked confused

"I think I already guessed"

"See you later" I said and rolled my eyes

"No comment?"

"No comment" I repeated after him and walked out the door

I went to Brittni's for a sleepover; I don't even know why I even bother with Bradin in the first place. Kelsey always gets her way.


	19. I Didn't Mean To Spy

BRITTNI'S PLACE

"Brittni, I feel so mad, I feel like I'm in an Avril Lavigne music video or something" I said

"I like her music videos, but anyway, he shouldn't have asked you to go to the prom anyway. Why did he ask you when he already had a date, what a bimbo"

"Bimbo? One question for you. Why did he even ask me in the first place?"

"I don't know! Do I look like Bradin to you!"

"No…"

"Okay, good, cause I don't want to look like a guy"

"Yeah"

"Hey, do you wanna go for a walk? Scare some little kids?" Brittni asked

"Yeah! But I don't want to scare little kids…well, not until Halloween" I said

"In out pajamas?"

"Ok"

"Well, let's go girly"

We walked to the beach and it was about 8 at night. Some surfers were leaving and some were coming. I miss my old home in Florida. My Aunt on my father's side doesn't like me too much. She thinks I'm a slut, is that the greatest thing to think?

"Lana? Do you want to go, because I see Bradin coming"

"No, its okay"

"Are you sure? Because you always say that but a little after you change your mind."

"So?"

"Let's go now"

"No"

I saw Bradin walk into the Spanish Cove. Brittni walked toward the cove.

"Where are you going?" I asked

"To see what's going on"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, no"

"Just c'mon lets go"

"Uh, don't I have a say in this?"

"No"

We walked toward the cove and over heard Bradin talking to Kelsey

"Bradin, I can't wait for the prom. Thank god you're going with me" Kelsey said

"Me either"

"All you need to do is dump her, I have a reason. She's not going to be here for long, so you need a girl that is going to say for a while"

"True"

OUT SIDE OF THE COVE

"What? When will I go away? I'm 18 I don't have to go anywhere if I don't want to" I whispered

"That little bitch!" She yelled

"Shut your mouth, Brittni!"

"I hear them coming"

"Let's go" I said

"I told you! You always say that"

We ran so fast, you couldn't even see us. I never meant to spy but if it's something that has Kelsey and my boyfriend in it, I need to know

"Stop, I'm too tired" Brittni complained

"Why did you have to yell?"

"Sorry, it's a habit"

"That S word is annoying everyone says it!"

"I'm s—I mean my bad"

"Yeah, well, I'm not mad at you I'm mad at Bradin"

"And Kelsey?"

"You bet!"

"What are you going to say when you see Bradin again?"

"I don't know, I'm going to see what Bradin has to say first"

"Why do you want to hear what he has to say?"

"Because I don't want to start something"

"That's stupid"

"Bradin called me dumb by the way"

"Don't talk to him, ignore him, and make him suffer"

"Yeah, maybe I should, at least he would know that I am mad at him"

"Yeah, who wouldn't be mad? The prom is coming up in 3 days and he changed his mind"

"Last minute, he bugged me to hurry up and get a dress, and that money that you spent was for no reason"

"That bastard!" she realized "Remind me to kick his ass"

"I need a life, not a life with Bradin ruining it"

"True" Brittni agreed.  
"I don't want to go back to Bradin's place"

"Just do it, go back, hear what he has to say, if its something you don't want to hear, ignore him for about two weeks, make him feel really bad and pissed off"

"I don't want to be with him, he's rude"


	20. Not Titled

"Tell me something I don't know"

"I can't, you know everything I know"

"Yeah, true"

"It's like 5 in the morning"

"For real?"

"Yeah"

"Oh my god, I have to go to Bradin's place at like 10"

"That early?"

"Yeah, I'm helping Ava to make a dress"

"Oh, okay"

"I'm like so tired

"Me too" Brittni agreed

My cell phone rang

"Who calls at 5 in the morning?" I asked Brittni

"I don't know"

I answered the phone

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Bradin"

"Bradin calls at 5 in the morning" I whispered to Brittni

"Dork"

"Hey Bradin, what do you want?" I asked Bradin

"Nothing, just want to say sorry once again"

"Why"

"Cause I feel bad"

"No, I mean why you are calling now"

"Oh, I wanted to call before I go surfing. And I want to show you how to surf"

"I don't need to learn from you, Brittni can teach me"

"Think of this as bonding, you know boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Uh, no I don't think so"

"Why?"

"I don't really think we should be going out, I can tell that you still have feelings for Kelsey"

"I don't"

"You do, I know you do"

"Lana, I don't, you don't trust me or something?"

"You want the truth?"

"Yeah, I do"

"Okay…I don't really trust you"

"What! I trust you!"

"That's because you made the first move"

"You don't trust me? I don't even know why I even called"

"I heard you talking to Kelsey last night"

"That was you?"

"Yeah it was, but you basically agreed with everything she said"

"Doesn't mean I would do it"

"You already did"

"How?"

"Prom"

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"I wanted to go surfing, because I wanted to be with you, we haven't just talked without arguing and apologizing"

"You just made a point. I'll meet you at a beach in a few minutes…" I said quietly

"Uh…okay, great"

"Bye"

I hung up the phone

"Are you going?"

"Yeah, I guess I owe him an apology myself"

"Yeah, I'll just drop off your stuff at Bradin's"

"Ok, thanks"

I walked to the beach

"I didn't think that you would come"

"I needed to come. I needed to apologize myself. Uh… I'm sorry, I know I pushed you away…I didn't want to, but I didn't even think twice…one huge mistake that I regretted…you never needed to apologize…all along I had to…listen…I uh…"

"Lana, no need to apologize…"

Bradin came closer to me until our lips met. Bradin pulled away and laughed

"Haha, so do you want to learn how to surf?"

"I need to tell you something"

"Shoot"

"I haven't surfed since I moved here"

"You know how to surf?"

"Um. Yeah I do"

BRADIN'S POV

Do I actually love her? Or do I have to love her? She is so beautiful. I love everything about her. Her perfect height…around 5'4. Perfect hair… brunette. Beautiful eyes…ocean blue.

END OF BRADIN'S POV

"We can surf together right?" Bradin asked

"I don't have a board"

"I brought my old one" Bradin went behind a rock and fetched it

"Prepared?"

"Always"

I smiled

"So now we're cool?" Bradin asked

"Yes, of course"

"BRADIN!" Kelsey yelled from a distance

"Great, that's just great" Bradin sighed


	21. You Know How To Do That?

"I know isn't it?" I agreed

"Bradin lets go! And why are you hanging out with Lana?"

"We're going to surf"

"I need to see you screw up and embarrass yourself" Kelsey said

"And I would like to see you surf…well…if you can…"

"I can surf"

"Go and surf" I handed Kelsey the board

"Uh, I don't have a wet suit"

"Don't need one"

"Uh, okay fine, I don't know how, now I would like to see you do it"

"Okay" I took the surf board and ran out to the blue ocean with the board in my arm, and I did some wind sprints and a few 360s

"Oh God! Did you just 3 360s in a row?" Bradin asked when I got out of the water

"Um yeah"

Bradin followed behind me

"That was awesome! How long did it take you to learn that?"

"I've been surfing since I was ten, and skate boarding since I was 5"

"Can you do a drop?"

"Yeah, what's so amazing about it?"

"Anything else you can do that I don't know about?"

"Drums, Piano, Guitar"

"Teach me"

"To do what?"

"To skate board and to play the drums"

"I thought you knew how to skate board"

"Not that well, I wanna know how to grind and drop"

"I guess I can"

"Derrick doesn't want me to learn for some reason"

"He's just weird"

"Oh, and I want to play the drums too" Bradin said

"I'm rusty"

"Teach me what you can remember"

"Um….okay, but do I really have to?"

"No, the only thing I'm really interested in is skateboarding"

"That can happen"

"Okay great, but right now my aunt need your help"

"Okay, I'll talk to you later"

I walked to Bradin's Place

"Do you need any help?"

"Yeah, please" Ava said

"What do you need?" I asked

"Grab my drawing notebook in my room, please"

"Alright"

"Thank you"

I walked into her bedroom and took it off her dresser and walked back to Ava

"Here you go"

"Thank you"

"So, what are you designing?" I asked

"Some prom dress"

"For tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I need to finish it"

"Who is it for?" I asked

"It's for Kelsey, do you know her?"

"Yeah, I yelled at her a couple of times"

"Isn't she nice?"

"Yeah, she's wonderful" I was happy that she didn't hear what I just said…so I just lied

"That's great that you feel the same way"  
"No, I actually lied, I think she's really rude"


	22. Yes or No

"why what did she do?" Ava asked

"I can name a few"

"Name them for me"

"Called me a dork, then threw my cell phone, and told me that I was a slut"

"Oh my lord did you do anything about it?"

"No not really"

"Good, cause I don't need her dad coming here with the police officers wanting to take you away"

"Take me away?"

"Her family always gets their way"

"I noticed"

"Bradin even told me what was going on, I didn't believe him"

"Why?"

"He lies ALOT"

"Do you think he lies to me?"

"Yeah, he probably does"

"I wonder about what"

"I have no idea"

"Thank you for telling me"

"I think you helped enough, go outside and have some fun"

"Uh, ok" I walked down the stairs and out the front door

AVA'S POV

"Hey Aunt Ava?" Bradin asked

"Yes"

"Where's Lana?"  
"She just left"

"Okay" Bradin was going to walk away

"Bradin...I was wondering..."

"Bout what?"

"Have you ever lied to Lana?"

"No I don't, I have nothing to hide from her" Bradin made a furious look

"Don't get mad with me, LanaMaye just wanted to know"

"She couldn't ask herself"

"What would have you said?"

"The truth" Bradin said and walked away

END OF AVA'S POV

I saw Bradin running towards me...he looked like a dog. He looked mad and he was running as fast as he can. It looked like he was going to punch me or something

"Whats wrong with you? You couldn't ask yourself? Sending my aunt to do your work?"

"It doesn't matter...okay, you want to hear me ask...here ya go...Do you lie to ME?" I asked

"No I don't"

"Why don't I believe you?"

"I don't know"

"Maybe because we don't have eye contact"

"Oh"

"So, do you lie to me or not?"

"I love you I wouldn't lie to you"

"Sometimes I think you feel love for me, but somethimes I think you have to love me"

"Its door number one, I do love you, no one can change that"

"Kelsey"

"Kelsey has nothing to do with this situation"

"Yes she does, she changed everything with the smallest words in the world"

"That still doesn't change what you mean to me"

"You know, Alot of guys say that and they never mean it"

"I'm not one of those guys"

"Then what are you?"

"I'm someone that saved you from your dad"

I became silent. I never been that quiet before. Bradin came closer to me and hugged me. And I started to cry.

"You're right, no guy would ever do that"

"Thats no reason to cry over" Bradin said

"I can't help it, I just want a normal life"

"Everyone does, school is almost over, and nothing else can bother you for the rest of the summer"

"Until college, my dad is getting out of jail this summer, you know that right?"

"No, I didn't know that"

"I don't like crying but when I found out before I went over Brittni's, I just wanted to get out of the house, not running away from you"

"For real? I thought you had something against me or something"

"No, I would never have something against you, I was just a little mad"

"Thats all?"

"Yeah, thats all" I looked up at him and gave him a kiss

"How come we fight and them we make up over and over again?" Bradin asked

"I have no clue, so many things are happening, and I've been taking it all on you" I realized

"I love you baby" Bradin said

"Lets get out of the street"

"Yeah, I dont think I want be road kill"

I smiled, then he smiled, his smile was cooked but cute.


	23. The Guy In The Orange Suit

"I was gonna to go to Brittni's"

"Don't you want to stay with me?" Bradin asked

"Of course I do"

Some guy walked up to me. He looked so familiar, he was in a orange jump suit.

"C'mon Lana, lets go. We're going back to Florida"

"I'm not going anywhere"

"Lana, I am your father, you follow what I say"

"I'm not a little kid anymore"

"You don't have anywhere to go, its me or the streets"

"I'm with Bradin, there is no streets for me"

"The time is almost up, you have to leave that house this summer"

"Then, I would rather be on the streets then be with you"

"I said you follow what I say" my father smacked me

"Hey,hey, hey, hey, don't have to smack her" Bradin stepped in

"Telling me what I can and can't do to my daughter?"

"You've done many things to your daughter that she never deserved"

"She deserves all the punishment she can get"

"No, she doesn't"

Bradin grabbed both of my shoulders and turned me away from the scene. when he made me turn I heard a punch. I turned and Bradin was on the ground

"Don't you ever tell me what to do" My dad said pointing down at Bradin

"What the fuck did you do?" I yelled at my dad

"No,no, not the first time I got hit" Bradin said

"Lets go Bradin" I said

Bradin and I walked away and went to his place

"Bradin, what the hell? Why did you take that punch? Whats wrong with you?" I dabbed the gauz on the side of his eye lid

"Ow!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, but why did you do it?"

"I love you, I needed to stand up for you"

"For real? You really do? I never actually believed you"

"Yeah, I really do"

I hugged Bradin really tight

"Ow, that really hurts"

"Oh I'm sorry...again"

"Yeah, I don't care, when was the last time you hugged me anyway?"

"Uh, I don't know"

"Yeah, thats what I thought" Bradin smiled

"Since when did you think?"

"Since I met you"

"What? Did I knock some brain into you when I came to California?"

"Yeah, maybe, not like I would know" Bradin laughed

we were still in the bathroom, and he went and game me a quick kiss

"The truth aint easy" Bradin said

"Sometimes it is"

"You know, the one word that I never heard you say was 'Dude'"

"Well, I think mostly surfers say that, and I'm no surfer"

"Yeah, you are"

"No one knows that"

"Shhh! They don't know that"

"Okay, I wont say anything"

"Where's the gauz?"

"Where'd you put it?"

"Well, it was on you eye"

"It's not my fault my eye lost it"

"It's not my fault that your eye was attached to you"

"Was!"

"Is"

"Okay"


	24. Liar

_sorry i havent updated lately. i guess i was too lazy to type it on the computer. but since im bored...ill write. btw: if your not allowed to read any swears...dont read this chapter..._

"But really where is it?"

"Really, where did u put it?"

"I don't now, it was on YOUR eye"

"Not my fault that you moved it from my eye"

"Its not my fault your eye needed the gauz"

"It's your dad's fault"

"It was your punch"

"Well, your the punch's owner's daughter"

"Yeah well, your the punch's owner's daughter's boyfriend, that got punched by the punch's owner" I started to walk away

"HEY! where are you going? I need some medical attention!" Bradin shouted

"what? you need another gauz so you can lose it like the other one?"

"No, my heart will stop without you next to me"

"Is that a real heart problem?" I asked

"When someone breaks my heart"

"I never broke it" I said

"not yet, I had a preminition"

"Preminition? yeah, your really funny"

"Yeah, I know" Bradin sighed

"Like i said before. Your weird"

"I cant help it"

"What do you mean you cant help it?

"I just can't"

"Yes, of course, okay"

I stared at him

"why are you staring at me for?"

"I just want to say, I hope you have a good time at the prom"

"Thats 2 days away"

"I just want you to have a good time"

I grabbed all the items and put everything away. The i walked out of the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Bradin asked

"To get a snack"

"How about I'll get you a snack"

"Does it have to do with anything that includes your cooking?"

"You dont like my cooking do you?"

"You can do better" I patted him on the back

"At least your honest"

"Yeah, but you know that you dont like my honesty"

"I dont"

"So I figured" I said and walked away to get a munchy

"Yeah, wanna listen to music?"

"Uh, yeah, put on Panic! at the disco."

"Them dudes?"

"Uh yeah"

"They suck"

"Not like your any better"

"how would you know? you never heard me"

"True, but no one knows that"

"Yes, okay...whatever..." Bradin said confused

"Panic! At The Disco dont suck, get over it"

"Fall Out Boy is better"

"Your right...for the first time...oh wow...who knew!"

"I did"

"Oh, cool, we all have our firsts"

"yeah, your first was getting off those stairs at school"

"so...big deal, i wasnt popular, i was a loner, and still am...what the hell!"

"At least your not a some fat nerd"

"Yeah, i was a thin dork, and still am...what the hell!"

"I'm Trying to pick out the good things, your making it worst"

"I only have one friend"

"Is that me?"

"No, its Brittni"

"What about me?"

"Your my boyfriend, thats different"

"What about kelsey"

"That fat whore? shes thinks shes better than everyone"

"so, shes popular"

"Yeah, just recently Emeralds came back, and she stole my spot. Now I'm not even in it anymore"

"SO...BIG DEAL..."sounded like Bradin was sticking up for Kelsey

"The big deal is that, Emeralds was a lot to me, she's rich and has everything she wants...and I'm living without parents...I started living with people that are total strangers to me"

"Well, i moved in with strangers"

"But, you had your aunt"

"so, i moved in with 3 strangers, and i started to care for them...A LOT"

"Well, i moved in with 7 strangers. I have no family at all...except for my dad"

"You know me"

"Not when I moved in"

"Oh yeah, waa waa, why dont you just cry?"

"So, why are u sticking up for kelsey anyway? do you still like her? is she forcing you, or do you just not like me...just like everyone else"

"Uh..."Bradin didnt finish his sentence

"Yeah, thats what i thought...I KNEW THAT YOU DONT REALLY ACTUALLY LIKE ME, because I'll never put out, like she does! you just like her cause she would fricken fuck you day and night."

"I dont like her like that" Bradin held my arm

"Dont you dare fuckin touch me" I moved my arm

"LISTEN LANA! I DONT FUCKIN LIKE HER LIKE THAT ANY FUCKIN MORE!"

"You have a tendancy to lie alot. You dont fricken love me, who are you kidding?"

"I do love you" Bradin stepped closer

"Your Lieing." I stepped back a few feet

"Thats bull shit. I never lied to you about that"

"How would i know...you could be lieing right now" I walked away, opened the door, walked out, and slammed the door.

"WHAT THE FUCK LANA!" i heard bradin yell

Ava's POV

"what the heck is going on here?" I asked bradin

"Nothing, just pack her stuff, and put it outside"

"Why is she leaving?"

"Yeah, she said that she had some family in Florida, and she is moving with them"  
"Okay, well, why dont we make a good-bye dinner for her"

"No, she said she didnt want anything major"

"I'm surprised that she would want to move when she was gonna go to college and date you for awhile here."

"Yeah, its shocking"

END OF POV


End file.
